bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Nikki Grayson Mitchell
| years = 1993–2003, 2005–14 | first = January 22, 1993 | last = October 30, 2014 | family = Grayson, Summers | alias = Nicole Summers | birthname = Nicole Victoria Grayson | born = | birthplace = , | died = | deathplace = | occupation = Novelist Freelance journalist Publisher | employer = Wade Publications | residence = Los Angeles, California | hometown = Jericho City, USA | spouse = Dexter Hawkins (1996–97) Frankie Snyder (1998–2002) Jeremy Mitchell (2002–05, 2006–14) Ian Wade (2014–15) | romances = | father = Nicholas Grayson | mother = Daphne Summers | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = | stepmother = Amelia Grayson | brothers = Terence Grayson | sisters = Zoe Hudson | halfbrothers = Drew Grayson Cameron Grayson | halfsisters = Angela Baxter | sons = Trey Mitchell D.J. Hawkins | daughters = Zoe Hawkins Kylie Mitchell | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | grandfathers = Terry Grayson Clive Summers | grandmothers = Valerie Grayson Alice Hudson Summers | nephews = Quincy Grayson Nico Grayson | nieces = | uncles = | aunts = Victoria Grayson Vivian Grayson | cousins = Delia Newman Tyler Robinson Danielle Robinson Channing Cooper III | relatives = }} Nicole Victoria "Nikki" Wade (née Grayson; formerly Hawkins; previously Snyder and Mitchell) is a from the original SIMS series, Generations of Jericho. Introduced in early 1993, the 15 year old Nikki blows into town and is revealed to be the long lost twin daughter of Nicholas Grayson and his ex-wife Daphne Summers taken away by her grandfather. Nikki is involved in a love triangle with Jeremy Mitchell and his half-brother Dexter Hawkins which culminates in Dexter's death' in 1999. Nikki is also known her sibling rivalry with her half-sister Angela Baxter whom she clashes with over Dexter's affections. Nikki has four children: two with Jeremy -- Trey (whom she initially passes off as Dexter's child) and Kylie -- and two with Dexter -- D.J. and Zoe. Jeremy is Nikki's most significant romantic pairing and their two marriages span almost 12 years. In 2003, Nikki is written out of the series when she suffers a nervous breakdown after Terence is presumed dead and she blames her new found half-brother Drew. In 2005, the character is re-introduced when her marriage to Jeremy falls apart. Storylines 1993–2003 In January 1993, Nikki Summers arrives in Jericho City with a birth certificate claiming to be the twin daughter of Nicholas Grayson and Daphne Summers. Daphne admits to giving birth to twins but was told the girl died at birth. Nikki reveals that she was raised by a nanny in boarding schools in the south. Believing her parents will eventually reunite, Nikki is furious when she finds Nick in bed with girlfriend Amelia and believes he has destroyed any chance of reuniting with Daphne. When Nikki begins acting out, Daphne and Nick send her to live with Daphne's oldest daughter Angela. In 1994, Nikki starts going to the Hawkins Foundation after school program where Angie works. Nikki develops a crush on Angie's boyfriend Dexter Hawkins during their tutoring sessions. Hoping to get Dexter for herself, Nikki enlist Dexter's jealous brother Jeremy Mitchell help to break up Dexter and Angie in exchange for Nikki writing his college essay. When Jeremy's womanizer best friend R.J. Baldwin takes a liking to her, Nikki uses it to her advantage to get attention from Dexter. However, Jeremy also warns Nikki about how aggressive R.J. can be. In July 1994, Nick announces that he is moving to London for business and to be closer to Nikki's twin brother Terence. He wants Nikki to come with him but she is very much against the idea. After enduring Nikki's begging, Angie convinces Nick to let Nikki live with her while he is out of town. Nick reluctantly agrees and says goodbye to Nikki on August 2, 1994. During a party, Nikki accidentally gets drugged and ends up sleeping with R.J. Nikki later confides in Jeremy that she thinks R.J. raped her which leads to a fight between R.J. and Jeremy and Jeremy getting suspended from school. R.J.'s father and district attorney Rodney launches smear campaign vilifying Nikki in the press and accusing her of lying. Nikki eventually confronts R.J. and she is shocked when he reveals a videotape of their tryst in which she willfully sleeps with him. A furious Jeremy brutally attacks R.J. in an attempt to defend Nikki and gets himself arrested. Devastated that Dexter was not her first, Nikki finds comfort with Jeremy and they have sex in February 1995. However, Nikki can't let go of her obsession with Dexter. She drugs him and arranges it so Angie and Jeremy find them in bed together. Dexter quickly realizes he was drugged and threatens to press charges forcing Nikki to skip town and miss her high school graduation. In July, Nikki resurfaces crashing Dexter and Angie's wedding revealing that she is pregnant with his baby. Nikki starts college in the fall but her grandmothers Valerie and Evelyn want her to wait until after she gives birth before she moves into the dorm. Nikki gives birth to her son whom she names Trey on November 16, 1995 and she makes plans to put the baby up for adoption until Angie breaks up with Dexter so he can be a father to his son -- this severely upsets unstable mother Elaine. In 1996, Elaine's attempts to get rid of Nikki lead to Dexter always coming to Nikki's defense and they start to grow closer. Nikki changes her mind about moving into the dorm and decides to move in with Dexter and Trey at his family home instead. Nikki bonds with her cousin Josh's new wife Krystal when she defends Krystal against her aunt Blair -- Josh's mom. Meanwhile, Nikki encourages Jeremy to elope with Angie to keep her occupied. Nikki and Dexter christen Trey on August 7, 1996, and Dexter admits that he is falling for her after the ceremony. Trying to keep them apart, Elaine does the unthinkable when she abandons baby Trey at the local clinic. The baby is placed into foster care and adopted by French tourists. During their search for Trey, Nikki and Dexter grow even closer and make love for the first time. They eventually find Trey at an orphanage in France but they must marry in order to regain custody. The family returns home and settles into their new life together. Nikki is overjoyed when Dexter wants to include her in his family's annual Christmas tradition. In early 1997, the Graysons are shocked to learn Nick has eloped with Allison Avery and Nikki is furious. Meanwhile, Dexter and Nikki learn their marriage is invalid and they could lose custody of Trey. They marry on February 7 and then go on an extended honeymoon. In May 1997, the couple returns to a less than warm welcome from Dexter's mother Elaine. Trying to support Krystal who is having family trouble, Nikki is distraught when Dexter gets into a car accident and wakes up with no recollection of their love. Elaine tricks Dexter into signing annulment papers when he claims to still love Angie leaving Nikki devastated. Nikki gets drunk and leans on rookie cop Frankie Snyder who lets her off with a warning instead of arresting her for underage drinking. R.J. follows a drunken Nikki and rapes her. Frankie finds Nikki the next morning and comforts her -- they make love and Nikki reveals she was raped. However, Nikki lies about knowing R.J. is her attacker fearing no one will believe her. Nikki is ecstatic when her twin brother Terence returns to town and throws him a welcome home party as a distraction. Krystal leaves town the next day and Nikki forces Josh to go after her. Later, Frankie convinces Nikki to go to rape counseling. Meanwhile, Nikki does her best to remind Dexter of their love and their family. Nikki then learns she is pregnant and uses the pregnancy to drive Dexter and Angie apart. Angie tricks Frankie into giving her information about the rape and tells Dexter that anyone might have fathered the child. Nikki feels she has lost Dexter forever and is shocked when he suddenly proposes and she accepts leaving Frankie devastated. Frankie reminds Nikki that he could be the child's father and she begs him to keep quiet so she can rebuild her family. Terence, Nikki and several others travel to London to visit Nick and Allison. Attempting to ingratiate herself to Nikki, Allison throws Dexter and Nikki an impromptu wedding ceremony. Unfortunately, Nick gets stranded in Los Angeles on a business trip. Angie crashes the wedding to reveal that Jeremy is actually Trey's biological father and Nikki admits that she never slept with Dexter when Trey was conceived. Dexter dumps Nikki and immediately marries Angie. During a confrontation with R.J. about the baby's paternity, Nikki accidentally kills him. Frankie discovers a hysterical Nikki with the body and the group immediately rushes her back to Jericho as Nick confesses to R.J.'s murder. Meanwhile, a furious Jeremy announces his plans to sue for custody of Trey. Feeling betrayed after discovering Terence told Angie about Trey's paternity, Nikki cuts Terence out of her life. Nikki leans on Frankie and they fall in love. Frankie and Nikki become engaged on Christmas and marry in February 1998. Meanwhile, Nick is convicted and sent to prison for R.J.'s murder. Nikki and Frankie's honeymoon plans are upended when she goes into labor and gives birth to another son D.J. on March 14. Nikki is devastated when Nick is killed in prison in April 1998. Realizing she needs a break, Frankie and Nikki go on an extended honeymoon once Nikki recovers from giving birth. However, Nikki ends the honeymoon early because she wants to get back to school and start working. Still struggling to accept her father's death, Nikki reconciles with Terence. During the summer, Nikki gets an apprenticeship at the local newspaper under editor-in-chief Sabrina Avery. Though she takes an interest in the gossip column Nikki's first official assignment is covering the New Faces modeling program for fashion house Fox Creations where Terence works as a photographer. Nikki clashes with Terence's new girlfriend and model Gabi Vasquez. Nikki later discovers that Gabi has been paying off her abusive ex-boyfriend Jay and informs Terence successfully breaking them up. Nikki is ecstatic when Nick is revealed to be alive and having been sent to witness protection but disapproves of his renewed romance with Amelia Grayson. Frankie later calls Nikki out for being jealous when Jeremy takes a special interest in Gabi. However, she argues that Gabi can't be trusted. Nikki encourages Michelle Deveraux into going after Terence to keep him away from Gabi. In October 1998, during the annual Halloween Party Frankie gets shot when Cody Powell goes on a murderous rampage upon discovering that Nick is the biological father of his young daughter Mariah. Nikki realizes she's been neglecting her marriage and decides to puts her rivalries with Gabi and Amelia aside to help Frankie recover. *1999 - In 1999, Nikki gets Gabi fired from her modeling gig when she publishes Gabi's nude pictures from her porn career. Terence and Frankie are furious and Nikki explains that she had completely forgotten about the pictures when Frankie got shot. Meanwhile Jeremy launches a custody suit against Nikki and Frankie for custody of the boys. *2000 *2001 *2002 *2003 - Following Terence's death in October 2003, Nikki suffers a nervous breakdown and tries to commit suicide. To keep her safe and protect the health of their unborn child, Jeremy has Nikki committed to a special hospital in California. Jeremy later packs up the kids and they got to California to be near Nikki. 2005–14 References External links Category:Generations of Jericho characters Category:Characters introduced in 1977 Category:Grayson family Category:1977 births